Caught In The Lie
by pinkypromiseNSN
Summary: "She's my sister.""I have 2 gay dads.""I didn't sleep with Finn; I'm a virgin." These and many more are just some of the lies told by Rachel Berry that led to the change from her best year to her worst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is just a sort of test story. i dont know if ill continue it or not, if you like, i may continue. I liked the idea, it just came to me. Song used is "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now.."_

* * *

_Rachel watched as the guy she said she'd loved left her forever. She knew she'd never see him again, after what happened that night at the party. She attempted to quit all her bad habits, for her voice, and to attempt to restore the said guy's reputation in the small town of Lima, Ohio._

* * *

Rachel awoke from her dream at exactly 6:00 am. Just like she did every morning. She checked her phone and wasn't surprised when she got the usual morning text from him.

_From: heartless dick: 'good morning beautiful. Just wanted to say that I'm coming back to Lima. Be prepared.'_

She got up and checked on her sister, Marielle, before going and making herself some breakfast. She said a quick goodbye to her fathers, Shelby who was currently living in their guest room with Beth, and her sister before heading out the door and starting the beginning of a very stressful week.

* * *

When Rachel got into school, all eyes were on her.

_Is my secret out?_ She thought._ No, it couldn't be. Nobody knows anything unless he's back already and told everyone…_

While Rachel was at her locker, she swiftly removed her pullover jacket and instantly felt cold. She only realized that she had forgotten to put on a shirt when her good friend Tina Cohen-Chang came up behind her.

"Rachel! Uh, did you forget something this morning?" Tina asked. Rachel looked down, noticed that she was only in a bra, and swiftly put her pullover back on.

"Guess I have to wear this damn thing all day." Rachel said with sarcasm. She had her emergency slushy kit; she could just pull the shirt out of there.

Rachel and Tina went way back. Tina knew all of Rachel's secrets, fears, everything. And Rachel knew the exact same for Tina. She could be her complete self as long as it was just her and Tina; with the exception of Tina's boyfriend, Mike Chang.

"I guess that's why everyone's been staring at me all morning?" Rachel asked, already knowing.

"Was it Mari? I told you if you ever need help with her I'm always here." Tina confirmed.

"Nah, it wasn't Marielle. I just wasn't paying much attention this morning." Rachel replied as she grabbed the extra shirt from her locker. She walked to the bathroom and as soon as the door was shut behind her, her jacket was off.

"Damn Berry, didn't know you were one to show off." Santana joked while applying another coat of lip gloss to her lips.

"Keep your mouth shut Lopez. Not in the damn mood." Rachel was pissed, the text from earlier finally settling.

""Wow, I'm surprised. Yentl has got some game. What's got your granny panties in a twist, hobbit?" Santana snarled as she stepped closer to Rachel, invading personal space.

"None of your fucking business." Rachel snapped.

* * *

_"C'mon, babe. Just one time. It'll be great, I promise." Finn said with a smile, the alcohol finally kicking in. Rachel couldn't refuse him, so she went along with it. She was guided to a bedroom, one she hadn't seen before._

_"Who's room is this?" Rachel asked, confusion seeping through the alcohol-induced daze._

_"Kurt's. C'mon babe, just follow me." Finn said as he guided his girlfriend to his brothers' bed._

_"I-I can't. I promised Tina that I'd wait. You know how motherly she is." Rachel protested. That was a complete lie; Tina wasn't a virgin and neither was she._

_"Whatever babe." Finn said as he walked out of Kurts' room, only to be replaced by Him._

_"oh thank god. I thought he'd never leave." He said as he stepped closer to Rachel._

_"Neither did I." Rachel said as she pulled him into a heated kiss, clothes quickly leaving their bodies._

* * *

"Yo, Yentl. C'mon, Schuesters got us working on a duet together." Santana said, pulling Rachel towards the choir room.

Rachel stopped in her tracks when she saw the short curly haired boy standing in the hallway.

"Jessie…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I promised last weekend I am going to update two chapters of this story! I will also post 2 chapters of **_**I Kissed a Girl **_**as well as updating **_**17 to Go **_**and **_**Dare To Survive **_**for this weekend. I was also thinking about making a next ND generation story, a Nichel fic, and a Cherry fic, so keep an eye out for those. I also have a start on an Anderberry/Smytheberry story where Rachel is a Warblette if you want to read that then let me know. Anywho, enough about my rambling, let's get on with **_**Caught in the Lie**_** chapter 2!**

* * *

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_Be with myself in center, clarity,_

_Peace, serenity,_

_I hope you know, I hope you know, _

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_Its personal, myself, and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry…"_

* * *

The curly haired boy approached the duo of brunettes with an unusual amount of confidence. Then again, this was Jesse St. James.

"Why the fuck are you here, St. Douche?" Santana snapped.

"Santana, hush." Rachel said, just above a whisper. _I didn't know he'd be here so soon…_

"Yes Santana, hush. Rachel and I have some…straightening out to do. This has nothing to do with you, so please leave." Jesse said with a sly grin.

"Jesse, shut the fuck up. You and I know why you're here, and nobody else, so leave Santana out of this." Rachel spoke yet another lie. She sent a warning text to her best friend.

'_He's here.-R'_

'_So soon? I expected him to come next week.-T'_

'_So did I. I'll keep you updated.-R'_

She looked up from her phone and practally begged the Latina with her eyes to leave. Santana finally got the message that Rachel and St. ManSlut had to talk privately so she gave in.

"Fine Berry. I guess I'll go find B or something. You better have some decent non-musical songs for tomorrow." Santana said before walking off.

Once Santana was out of earshot, Rachel dove into conversation.

"Why are you here, James?" She asked.

"St. James, and you know why. Where's Mari?" Jesse answered.

'_He's asking about Marielle.-R'_

'…_shit.-T'_

"Why do you need to know where my sister is?" Rachel asked, acting clueless.

"She isn't your fucking sister! She's _your_ daughter! _My _daughter!" Jesse shouted.

"Hey! What's with all the shouting?" Will walked out of the choir room, the door had been opened the entire time and Rachel paled.

"Nothing Mr. Schue. I was just helping Jesse rehearse for a play he was auditioning for." Rachel responded quickly.

"Alright, but Jesse, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Rachel, glees starting." Will motioned for Rachel to walk into the room.

"Bye Jesse." Rachel called.

'_This conversation is NOT over.'_

Rachel smiled at the text from Jesse. She didn't know what was coming.

* * *

The choir room had erupted with chatter when Rachel walked through the threshold and sat down in the front row.

"Rach, why were you shouting?" Finn asked.

"Who was that?" Mercedes.

"Was it St. James?" Kurt.

"What was he talking about?" Quinn.

"GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rachel heard someone yell. She had kept her head down the entire time. "Just leave Berry alone. Yes it was , its none of your business what they were talking about so shut up."

"Damn Lopez. Since when do you stand up for Berry?" Puck said.

"Since Mr. Schue paired us up." Santana replied, sitting next to Rachel.

"Just don't get all touchy-feely with my girlfriend, Satan." Finn warned.

"As if, Frankenteen." Santana scoffed.

Rachel pulled out her phone to text Tina and reply to Jesse.

'_You will __NEVER__ get Marielle.-R'_

'_Tina, he wants Mari and he won't stop.-R'_

She jumped when her phone went off.

'_Hah, I definitely will.'_

'_We won't let him take her.-T'_

"So hobbit, what song should we sing?" Santana asked, getting Rachel's attention.

"Well Santana, since it's Whitney week, why don't we speed up So Emotional? Make it a little more upbeat." Rachel explained.

"Sounds good Tiny. Why don't you get started on that?" Santana said with a sly smile

"Why don't you?" Rachel snapped.

"Damn Yentl. Calm yo tits. We can work on it together. How 'bout we go to yours after glee?" Santana suggested.

Rachel paled for a second.

"Uh, sure." Rachel replied as she took out her phone which had vibrated with another text from Jesse.

'_Just wait and see.'_

"Damn him…" Rachel mumbled.

"Who?" Santana asked.

"Uh, nobody. My dad just said that he and daddy were going out tonight, so we'll be home alone." That wasn't entirely a lie, her "fathers" were going out on a business trip for the week and Shelby was taking Beth and Marielle to a baby park or something.

"Alright. Well, lets go." Santana said, offering to help Rachel up.

"Glees over already?" Rachel asked, getting up.

"Yup, and I don't have cheerios today, so get your ass moving. I'll meet you at your house." Santana said, walking out.

* * *

When Rachel got back to her house, Santana was already there.

"'Bout damn time you got her Berry. I was losin' my patience." Santana said while Rachel unlocked the door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience _Santana_." Rachel snapped. She was there after Santana because she needed to call Shelby to check on Marielle and she couldn't do that with Santana around, too many questions would be asked.

When the duo of girls walked inside, Santana was surprised by the amount of pictures. There were pictures of Rachel and her "fathers", pictures of Rachel and Shelby, pictures of just Shelby, or either of Rachel's "fathers", pictures of Rachel, Mike, and Tina, pictures of just Rachel and Tina, pictures of Beth-Santana assumed, and pictures of a baby that looked a little like Rachel.

"Who's this?" Santana asked, pointing to the picture of the baby.

"Marielle, my sister." Rachel answered as if it was obvious.

"She looks a lot like you." Santana said, curiously.

"Well, we share the same birth mother. Shelby and Beth live here, as well." Rachel said, taking the descending staircase to the basement.

"Why are we going to the basement?" Santana asked, following Rachel.

"More room, better acoustics." And if Shelby comes home Marielle won't see Rachel and want her.

Santana nodded in agreement. Something was off, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

**Song used was Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter has slight Pezberry included so if you don't like don't read.**

* * *

_We've been playin', all of our lives_

_In a world of little white lies_

_And if we wanna make it_

_Then were gonna have to fake it_

_And no one's gonna realize_

_We've got nothing but the songs we sing_

_Before we know whats happening_

_We may be the next big thing_

_And I wish we could escape it _

_But let's face it_

_Now we're caught in the lie_

* * *

The duo of brunettes spent the afternoon speeding up their song for Whitney week.

"Berry, we've been at this for hours. Lets call it a night." Santana suggested.

Rachel looked at the clock. Shelby was supposed to be home soon.

"You're right. Why don't we go to BreadstiX, my treat?" Rachel offered. Hopefully when they got back Marielle would be asleep and wouldn't need mommy-baby time, otherwise known as breastfeeding time.

"Sounds good Berry. Since you're paying, why don't I drive? I can drop you off after." Santana suggested.

"Sounds good." Rachel answered, gathering up her purse.

* * *

**Santana's POV.**

"So, why'd you want to do this, Berry?" I asked her as we sat down in a booth.

"Well Santana, I wanted to celebrate our newly found friendship." She's lying. I can tell.

"Okay Berry, you need to listen, and listen good. I can see through that little mask of yours. I want the truth, and I wants it now."

**Nobody's POV.**

Rachel paled.

"Uh…"

"Rachel! Where the hell is Marielle?" Jesse stormed through the doors of the restaurant.

Rachel groaned.

"St. James? The fuck?" Santana looked confusedly between Rachel and Jesse.

"I went to your house and Shelby said you were out. I expected you to have her because Shelby was only holding Beth. Where is she?" Jesse asked, ignoring Santana.

"Why does it matter to you where my sister is?" Rachel asked.

Jesse was pissed. Then he realized what was going on.

"Oh, I get it now. Your little glee club doesn't know what actually happened between us. Do they know that Marielle, your 'sister'", he put air quotes around sister, "is actually _our daughter?_" He motioned between himself and Rachel.

Santana looked even more confused.

Jesse continued. "Do they know that Hiram is your uncle and Leroy and Shelby are married? Do they know that you cheated on Finn? Do they know your biggest secret besides Mari?"

Rachel impossibly paled even more. "You wouldn't. Not here, Jesse. Not in front of Santana."

Santana was even more confused. What was Rachel's secret?

"Do they know that you, Rachel Barbra Berry, co-captain of the New Directions and so-called future Broadway star is capital G Gay?" Jesse said loudly so the whole restaurant could hear him.

Rachel broke down. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't expecting it to happen then and there.

Santana couldn't believe her ears. She needed to talk to Rachel later, but for now Rachel needed comfort. She ran to the other side of the booth and pulled Rachel in for a hug.

"Shhh. que va a ser bien pequeña estrella." Santana whispered in her ear.

"Jesse! What the fuck are you doing?" Tina shouted.

"Nothing that concerns you, other Asian!" Jesse shouted back at her.

"Jesse, I think you should leave." Mike said calmly. He knew about Rachel as well and he and Tina were currently on a date when they saw the scene unfold. "You've done enough damage."

"Whatever." Jesse scoffed and left the restaurant.

"Santana, what happened?" Tina asked, sitting down across from the pair of brunettes. Rachel was still wrapped in Santana's arms.

"Rachel and I were just sitting here talking and St. Fuckwad walked in and started shouting. He basically revealed all her flaws in front of the entire restaurant." Santana explained.

"Then he outed her…" Mike stated.

Santana nodded.

"Rach, why don't you have Santana take you home? I'll call Noah and tell him what happened." Tina explained, getting up and pulling out her phone.

"Puckerman knows too?" Santana asked.

Mike nodded. "He knows because he's over at her house so often because of Beth. He knew that Shelby had only two children, Rachel and Beth. Also, Mari looks more like Rachel than Shelby. He then realized when he stayed the night to babysit that Hiram sleeps in a separate room from Leroy and Shelby. When he found out he promised Rachel that he'd be there for her no matter what and if anything happened to call him and he'd handle it." Mike explained.

Santana nodded in understandment.

"San, will you take me home?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah Tiny, I'll take you home." Santana said, getting up and bringing Rachel with her.

"I'll have Tina text Rachel later." Mike said as he too got up, walking them to Santana's car.

* * *

When Santana pulled in front of the Berry residence, she saw two cars; Rachel's red Ford Focus and a navy blue 4 door truck.

"That's Shelby's. Santana," Rachel said, turning towards Santana. "Would you like to meet my daughter?" she figured she didn't need to keep secrets from her new found friend, she already knew her two biggest secrets, so why try to hide them?

"I'd love to Tiny. Where's your dad and uncle?" Santana asked, as she got out of her car and ran to the other side to help Rachel get out.

"Business trip. They'll be back next week, I think." Rachel said as she got out of the car.

They walked up to the door and when Rachel opened it she was engulfed in a hug from Shelby, a walking Beth, and Noah Puckerman carrying a baby.

"Tina called me and I came over as soon as possible. She said you'd be out, but Shelb let me in to wait for you. Ima kick James' ass." Puck said, handing over the baby to Rachel.

"Noah, watch your language." Rachel and Shelby told him at the same time.

"Like mother like daughter." Puck mumbled.

Santana laughed. The baby in Rachel's arms looked at her curiously, like she didn't understand why the Latina was there.

"San, this is Marielle Alexis Berry. She's my daughter." Rachel said, motioning for Santana to come over to her. "Mari, this is Santana. She's my friend."

Marielle looked like a spitting image of Rachel. She had brunette hair, Rachel's chestnut eyes with specks of green from Jesse's hazel, and she had Rachel's nose. Santana wouldn't be surprised if she had Rachel's singing voice.

Santana instantly loved the smaller Berry girl when she reached out to her, wanting attention from the Latina. Rachel passed her baby over with a laugh at how happy Santana was.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Shelby asked, pulling Rachel out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

* * *

**With Santana, Puck, Beth, and Marielle.**

"I heard how you found out. I swear, St. James is a dead man." Puck warned.

"Yeah, I know." Santana said, smirking.

"What's going on in that little head of yours, Lopez?" Puck asked.

"I think Im in love." Santana answered with a smile.

* * *

**With Rachel and Shelby.**

"What's up mom?" Rachel asked.

"I heard what happened, and I think that I should take Marielle and Beth on a trip. Let it be called a grandma-aunt-granddaughter/niece thing. I could take them to Niagara Falls. Let you have some time to yourself, you know?" Shelby explained.

"That sounds like fun mom, but could you really handle two babies by yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Your father and Hiram are scheduled to come home in two days from their trip, but I could have them go to Niagara with me instead of coming home. We wouldn't come back for 2 weeks, letting you have the house to yourself. You would be allowed to do whatever, just as long as you don't get arrested or pregnant."

"Are you sure about this?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. Can I have a friend stay with me?" Rachel asked.

Shelby nodded. "We're leaving tomorrow then."

"Okay." Rachel said.

When Rachel walked back into the hallway she took Marielle from Santana and sat down in the living room.

"San, would you like to stay here with me for a couple of weeks? My mom wants to take Beth and Mari to Niagara Falls and my dad and uncle would meet her there.

"That sounds like fun." Santana asked. Puck smirked. After the conversation he and Santana just had, this was good news.

"Then it's settled. I'll keep in contact with you, mom, so expect a text every 2 or 3 hours." Rachel explained, making everyone except the babies who had no idea what the heck was going on laugh.

* * *

**Song used was Caught in the Lie from Little White Lie.**


End file.
